Fazbear Days
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Adventures of Jeremy Fitzgerald, Mike Schmidt and the rest of the Freddy Fazbear crew as they go through their day-to-day lives, whether it be working at the pizzeria, dealing with their home situations and many more events await this group of coworkers!
1. First Day on the Job Pt 1 of 2

**Alright guys! It's finally here!**

**And since my birthday is on the 29th, this is my birthday gift to you!**

**Remember when I told you all I was going to rework the Living with the Fazgang series? This is it!**

**And everything about LWTF can go into the garbage because this is entirely new material! I will have art and more for this on my art Tumblr, Instagram, and Twitter so if you aren't following any of those, get on that!**

**And with all that being said, I hope you enjoy!**

**I own NONE of the characters! They all belong to Scott Cawthon!**

Jeremy smiled as he stepped out of his car and stared at the back entrance of his new workplace.

After graduating from college, he had to decide what he wanted to do with his degree. He had plenty of dreams and aspirations: own a nice car, get married, maybe settle down and have a family. But above all that, he needed a good source of income.

Before he could get into a reasonable career, he decided to take a full time shift as a local pizzeria as a security guard. It was a simple enough job, something that no one could easily fuck up. He interviewed with the owner over the phone and he could hear that without a doubt that he would be passionate in his line of service, even if he isn't working with kids directly.

He took a quick breath before heading inside.

When he walked in, he was already in a hallway. His blue eyes scanned the small space and he could see all of the children's drawings that lined the walls. His black shoes tapped against the checkered floor as he walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"Well hello there!"

Jeremy turned and was greeted to a golden bear in a blue striped apron and a purple bow tie. In his hands was a small pan pizza, littered with bacon and eggs.

It smelled delicious but made Jeremy's stomach growl, making him remember that he didn't eat anything this morning.

The bear's grin grew. "You must be Mr. Fitzgerald right?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yep!"

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet ya!" they shook hands. "I'm Gordon Fredbear. But folks just call me Fredbear."

"Alright! It's nice to meet you too Fredbear."

The bear readjusted the pizza in his hands. "You came around kind of early. Nobody else is here yet."

Fitzgerald chuckled a little to himself.

He was always an early riser. Whether it be because he was nervous for exams, excited to see the sunrise or just wanted to get a run in, he would always try to make time by getting up bright and early. He was a pretty active person and had a healthy lifestyle, but that didn't mean he couldn't eat a pizza or two.

Speaking of that…

As if Fredbear had read his mind, he handed the pizza to him. "This can hold you off for now."

Jeremy beamed and gently took it. "Thanks!"

"No problem." he pointed down the hallway. "You should get settled into your post. It's the middle door on your right. The fella that works the night shift should've cleaned it out for you."

"Night shift?"

"Uh huh. Even though we cater to kids, we got someone here to check on inventory and lock the place up after hours."

Jeremy nodded.

"Anyway if he left some stray stuff, you mind picking it up? The boss likes everyone's workspaces to be as clean as possible."

He nodded again as the two headed their separate ways.

Jeremy then headed into his post and frowned at how dirty it was. Leftover pizza and soda cups were all over the place. The computer that showed the surveillance system had been covered by a pizza box and the trash can was filled to the top. He shook his head before putting his long blonde hair into a high ponytail.

This wouldn't do. He was going to have to do a more thorough cleaning. And so, he looked into the storage closet outside the room and found some supplies before getting to work.

* * *

The office door opened as soon as Jeremy finished.

He turned his head to see a brown bear enter the room. He was noticeably shorter than Fredbear and had a dark blue tophat and tie on. His blue eyes stared up at Jeremy and the human recognized him immediately.

"Good morning Mr. Fazbear." he greeted. "I was just cleaning up my post."

"Very good." the bear smiled warmly. "And just Freddy is fine with me. You don't have to act too professional, you know?"

The blonde nodded.

"Now come along, I gotta introduce you to the rest of the band." he looked over at the untouched pan pizza on the desk. "And I see you've already met Fredbear."

He nodded again, grabbing the food and taking a bite. It had gotten a bit cold but that didn't stop it from tasting so good. He closed his eyes and sighed, causing Freddy to chuckle.

"Come on now. We'll be opening in a little bit."

"Yessir." he set the food down before following the bear out of the office.

They then walked down the hallway and arrived in the dining hall. It was large, with each and every table spaced out so people could move through. Not too far from the tables was a stage with velvet curtains, pulled apart to showcase the dark backdrop.

On the stage was Fredbear and a female chicken, singing and humming as a purple rabbit strummed on an acoustic guitar. At one of the tables closest to the stage was a brunette male wearing the purple security uniform that Jeremy was wearing. His eyes were focused on his phone as he was texting someone.

Freddy and Jeremy walked over to them, the bear gently shushed them. "Alright, settle down now. Gather round."

Everyone standing on the stage sat down on the edge of it as Freddy continued.

"Now, I hope you all had a good weekend."

"Ugh...I wish…" the rabbit sighed, having a more feminine voice despite his masculine appearance. "I mean, my weekend was fine but my brother got sick this morning."

"Y'all could've brought him in Bennie." the chicken said, a southern drawl obvious in her voice. "Why, Ah would've set up a nice lil spot for him and give him some nice warm tomato soup."

"I would've but my landlord Spriggs told me he'll watch him until 4 so I'mma head out a little early today."

"Then who's gonna do the music for the evening crowd?" Freddy asked. "Surely, he could watch Blue for a little longer."

Bennie scratched the back of his neck. "I'll try to reason with him a little later."

"And even if ya can't, we could just play some of our old tracks like we did before." Fredbear suggested. "Ah mean, we done it before Bennie came to work here."

"True true…" Freddy hummed.

"I'll try to talk to him boss." Bennie smirked. "Don't worry."

"Very well then." he looked at the chicken and Gordon. "And I hope the two of you had a good weekend."

They nodded.

His eyes then shifted to the brunette. "What about you Michael? How was your weekend?"

"Fine I guess…" he muttered, turning off his phone and staring at Freddy.

"Alright then." the brown bear gestured to Jeremy. "Folks, I would like you all to meet Mr. Jeremy Fitzgerald. He's new to the family and will be working in security."

Fredbear nodded knowingly as the chicken extended a hand to Jeremy. "Please to meet y'all. Chicadee Chicken but you can call me Chica!"

"Bennie Bunny." the rabbit said, hopping to the blonde and shaking his other hand.

Michael's green eyes shifted to the other human and he froze, his cheeks burning. He shook his head and rubbed his cheeks before standing up and shaking his hand once the chicken and rabbit had finished.

"Mike Schmidt."

Jeremy beamed at the brunette before his eyes shifted to the others in the room. "It was nice to meet all of you."

Freddy's eyes shifted to the clock. "Well then, we have no more time to waste. Let's get to work."

They all nodded and quickly got into position.


	2. First Day on the Job Pt 2 of 2

**Double upload because I love you guys! Hope you enjoy it!**

Jeremy hummed a little tune to himself as he went to take out the trash.

Work had started hours ago and he was adjusting to everything pretty well. All his job really called for was to look at cameras and scan the restaurant for suspicious characters. Nothing bad has happened mainly due to the fact that it was a school day and the only people coming in were toddlers too young to be in the educational system.

So it wasn't anything too hard to manage.

He had forgotten to take out all of the garbage he had gathered when cleaning up the security office so he took it all outside. He was just about to open the large trash can outside when movement could be heard from inside of it.

He blinked at the sound.

What could it be? Was it a scared, defenseless kitten that needed to be rescued? Was it a rabid, scary raccoon that needed to be thrown back into the wild carefully? Was it a mix of the two: a CACCOON?! Wait...caccoon? That sounded a _lot_ like a cocoon! Gasp, was it a butterfly?!

Wait, it was the middle of September. Shouldn't butterflies...not be around now?

Jeremy's thoughts were interrupted by the rapidly moving trash bin.

Maybe he should just…leave it here? And by some miracle, maybe the bag would just be in the trash by the time he comes back out here to go home. Yeah...maybe that would be the case-

"What's taking you so long Fitzgerald?"

Jeremy jumped and whipped his head around to see Mike glaring up at him. The blonde was nearly startled by this that he almost dropped the trash.

Schmidt shook his head. "Don't tell you've been standing like that the entire time…"

The blonde frowned. "N-no sir! I was just about to throw it out! It's just that...there's an animal in the trash."

"The bin?"

He nodded.

"I'm sure it's just that...raccoon...that keeps coming by…?" he said, though he didn't sound too sure. He then waved his hand dismissively. "Just chuck it into the trash and run. That's what I see Fredbear do."

Huh? Even Fredbear was scared of it.

"Have you ever had to do it Mike?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh yeah, Fredbear asks me sometimes." he then whispered to the taller male. "But between you and me, I just set an alarm that sounds exactly like my ringtone around that time and just pretend that I'm taking a very urgent call."

The blonde frowned. "But isn't that lying?"

"Yeah, but I don't like taking out the trash at home. Why would I do it at work, especially if it isn't in the job description?"

"I...guess that's true…"

"Exactly. So if you're too scared to take out the garbage normally, just bury it with the trash in the kitchen. Just make sure Gordon and Chica don't see you."

He nodded as Mike left.

Jeremy's eyes then shifted back to the trash before looking at the bin. Then without another word, he ran over to the bin, pulled up the lid, slammed the bag inside of it and ran for his life.

He had ran off so quickly that he didn't hear the pain filled scream that was heard from inside of it.

* * *

"Hey Fitzgerald."

Jeremy was standing near the entrance of the pizza place, listening to the Fazgang's show tunes and eating some mozzarella sticks when Mike came up to him. He leaned against the wall not too close to him as he asked.

"Mind getting me a soda?"

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "But you were closer to the kitchen when you were in the office."

"Yeah. So?"

The blonde let out a soft sigh. "Nevermind. I'll go get you a soda. I could do some moving around anyway."

"Thank you~!" he chimed before lightly snickering. "I can hold your mozzarella sticks."

Jeremy nodded, handed them over and walked off, not knowing that Mike was happily munching on his food.

Eventually, he reached the kitchen just as the song ended. As the music shifted to a simple guitar solo and Jeremy opened the fridge door, he started to realize that Mike didn't say what kind of soda he wanted.

"Y'all gettin' a soda for Mike?"

He looked over to see Chica balancing two large pizzas on her left hand and head. Her free hand was holding a full cup of Sprite.

As Jeremy nodded, she said. "Get him a Mountain Dew. It's his favorite!"

"Thanks Chica!" he smiled.

She grinned back. "You're welcome! And once y'all grab the soda, mind holding the door for me?"

He nabbed the can and opened the entrance for her.

"Thank you sugar~!"

"No problem." he replied before heading back out and handing the drink to the brunette.

As he thanked him, he asked. "So, how are you liking the job so far?"

"I love it." Jeremy smiled. "It's great. Not only do we get some delicious food, but the ambiance is so family friendly and heartwarming."

"Yeah." Mike nodded. "Everyone around here treats you like you're apart of the family. Which is what the restaurant was based on."

"Really?"

"I mean, this place caters to children more than anything. They want to make sure they feel welcomed and safe. They want adults to just relax and let their kids enjoy themselves."

Jeremy smiled, leaning against the wall a little and reminiscing on his times as a kid.

He didn't have a sort of restaurant similar to this where he was from. But he could see himself being here as a child, sitting down at a table with his family or dancing along to one of the childish songs the band would sing. But the whole setup was nice and it made him feel warm and cozy.

Almost as if he was at home.

He turned to Mike as he sipped his drink. He could see the calculative look in his eyes, as if he was thinking. But he was also relaxed, like he was at home rather than working as a security guard.

After a second, the brunette chugged the rest of his drink. He then threw it and the empty plastic plate that had Jeremy's mozzarella sticks over the blonde before it fell into the trash can. Mike smiled.

"Welp, guess our snack break is over." he said.

Jeremy nodded before realizing that his food was gone. He frowned but sighed and said. "I'll just go into the office."

"You do that."

And the two parted ways.

* * *

"Goodnight guys!"

It was 8 PM when their shift ended. Jeremy and Mike headed out through the back door.

The brunette stretched his limbs and yawned. "Yesss~! Today is finally overrr~!"

Jeremy chuckled, heading to his small white car he had parked there. "Yeah."

Mike then scanned the parking lot before looking through his phone. He frowned at it before putting in a few numbers and putting the device to his ear. After a few seconds, he sucked his teeth and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Something the matter?"

"Yeah." he crossed his arms. "My damn roommate isn't coming to pick me up because he's working late today!"

"I can drive you home. There's plenty of room in my car."

"I don't know. I don't wanna be a bother and...I don't really know you…"

Jeremy smiled. "Come on. What's the harm in it?"

"Well, it is a free ride…" Mike said in thought before asking. "You're not gonna force me to pay are you?"

"Nope."

"Then let me in."

Jeremy smiled, opening the door for him as he slipped into the driver's seat. He then started up the car and the two headed off.

As they went, Mike put his address into a GPS app on his cell and plugged it in. As Jeremy followed the directions, he started to realize more and more that this was pretty close to his apartment. He was also began to suspect that the brunette was staring at him.

He turned his head when they reached a stop light and the duo made eye contact. Mike blushed and quickly turned away. Jeremy went back to the road and headed out as soon as the light turned green.

"So…" Jeremy spoke up. "What's your roommate like?"

"Stupid…" Mike pouted. "He told me he's working late. But he's probably pulling my legs and ditched me to fap to some anime tits."

The blonde blinked. "H-huh?"

"It's a Japanese thing. You wouldn't understand." he crossed his arms. "That's what he tells me."

"R-right…" he cracked a small smile. "Well besides that, how is he?"

"He's alright. Makes sure the bills get paid on time, cooks the meals, does the laundry. Honestly, the only thing I wish he did more was do all of _my_ stuff for me."

"So he focuses more on himself?"

"Yep. Even though I try to ask him, but he's all like 'nice try Mike, but your _shota_ act won't work on me!'"

"_Shota_?"

"Yeah, it's Japanese for little boy or some shit. And I keep telling him that I'm not just some dumb kid! I'm 26!"

Jeremy blinked before looking Mike over. The man was short for his age, he appeared about five feet but he could be shorter. He was a little pudgy and had a bit of a baby face. Even so, he had a bit of facial hair growing in on his chin. But if he just so happened to shave it off, he could definitely fill in the shoes as being a kid if he just stayed quiet.

He did have a deeper, more gravelly voice compared to Jeremy.

Fitzgerald was 6'4". He had long blonde hair and toned muscles, specifically in his legs from all of the sports and running he had done through high school, college, and now. He looked like a masculine man, he himself being only 23.

So this 26 year old looking so much younger than him felt a little odd. But nothing too strange.

"We're here!" Jeremy called after parking in the apartment's lot.

As they got out, Mike asked. "You don't have to walk me to my apartment, you know?"

He nodded. "I know. I live here."

The brunette blinked. "What?"

"Yep. 501."

"401…" he gasped. "So you're the guy that keeps jogging in the living room in the middle of the night!"

"And you're the guy screaming at me to stop."

"I'm a light sleeper."

The two made their way inside the building and Mike headed to the elevator. Jeremy, on the other hand, took the stairs. "I'll see you at work tomorrow!"

The blonde heard the other male's goodbye before taking off up the steps.

He had a good time for his first day at work. Everyone was nice and the job was simple. It would be a matter of time until things changed but in the meanwhile, he could enjoy what he had right now and keep moving forward.

He smiled. He was going to have such a good time working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.


	3. Taking In Smoke

Jeremy stepped out of the office and stretched as soon as the lunch rush was over.

There was usually a lot of people in the pizzeria around noon to one to snag some pizza before going back to work. Some people would also come with their kids if they needed something to do and the children were too young to attend school. And so, that's where Freddy's was a place to be.

This onslaught of people tend to dwindle by the time it was three o'clock. This was mostly because school let out at that time and they had to leave to receive them. It goes back to being busy around five so this left the crew two hours to breath.

He sighed once he had finished stretching before looking around the hallway. His eyes landed on Bennie on his phone, talking to someone. His words were hushed but irritated as he turned away from the blonde to continue his conversation.

He then noticed Mike and Freddy leaving the dining hall, having a small conversation. They waved at the rabbit before carrying on. They noticed Jeremy and greeted him as well. Soon, they were at the back and slipped through that door.

"I wondered what they're doing…" he asked himself.

"Takin' a smoke break." Chica replied, appearing out of nowhere and nearly scaring Jeremy. She chuckled. "Sorry…"

"It's fine." he sighed before crossing his arms. "I didn't know Freddy or Mike smoked."

"All the time." she shook her head. "It's bad for them and I've told Freddy about it, but he said he'll quit when he wants to."

"What about Mike?"

"Eh, never told him." she sighed. "Sure he'll say the same thing."

He nodded and walked towards the back door. She watched him go wordlessly before heading back into the kitchen.

~I~I~

"I see you've brought a smaller load."

Jeremy lingered near the door and watched as the two men smoked nearby. Mike was the one who spoke, eyeing the bear's half empty box.

Freddy shrugged. "My boy keeps taking some and throwing them away to decrease the amount I smoke."

"And you're not mad at him for it?" Mike asked.

He shrugged. "He wants me to quit and the itch to smoke for me is getting less and less nowadays. Honestly, I think it's working."

"So he isn't in trouble?"

"Do you think I should punish my boy for trying to get me to stop smoking?"

"There's other ways to go about it, you know?" Schmidt lit his cigarette. "Does he realize how much these cost?"

"All the more reason to quit. It's a waste of money." he picked up one of the large cigars before lighting it. "I honestly think one will work for me today."

"Just one?"

"Just one."

Mike scoffed. "You're gonna pick up another one after you're done and you know it."

Freddy lit his cigar. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't." he sucked in a breath before letting the smoke escape his lips. "The real question is why do you care?"

The brunette blinked before pouting. His eyes sunk to the ground and he bit down a little on his cigarette. He seemed slightly irritated. "I-I don't know! I just…"

"You don't want me to quit smoking because that's the only thing that keeps us together." he turned to Mike. "Is that what you think?"

No answer.

Freddy gave him a half lidded smile. He then turned back to the road, watching cars pass the restaurant with distant music playing through their open windows. "You know Mike, you somewhat remind me of my son."

Mike blinked, his eyes turning towards the bear.

"You don't say much to me but I can see in your eyes that you care. You look up to me and do little things like give me a hug when I need it or taking my pizza or cigars just because I've had enough."

"I-I uh…" the brunette blushed. "Actually take your pizza because I'm hungry."

Freddy snickered and then laughed, clutching onto his round belly. Mike looked over to him and smiled before chucking as well.

Once they finished, the bear brought Schmidt close. "In any case, thanks for being here with me Michael. It means a lot. And from now on, why don't we have these smoke breaks less often?"

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"We can just sit out here or go into my office and just talk. No smoking."

"We can eat pizza instead right?"

Freddy laughed, ruffling his hair and bringing him in for a bear hug. "Sure thing Schmidt. Sure thing. And maybe Mr. Fitzgerald can join us as well."

Jeremy stiffened.

"Come on out here boy. I may be a bear but I got vulture eyes."

The blonde moved closer to the duo and can immediately smell the smoke from them. The bear chucked the cigar away from him before approaching him and patting his back.

"It's okay Jeremy. It's alright to say something if you're feeling left out."

Fitzgerald blushed. "Maybe a little."

"Come on you two. Pizza on me."

They nodded as Mike took out his cigarette and threw it away as they headed back inside to eat some food and get ready for the next batch of customers.


End file.
